1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the pillow for use by women who are pregnant.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are currently a number of pillows specifically designed for pregnant women to aide in relieving the stress involved in basic activities such as resting and sleeping. Although these devices do fulfill their function in a limited manner, the complexity of their operation disrupts a natural resting or sleeping pattern that the woman is used to. For example, pregnancy devices that use any kind of mechanical apparatus necessary to operate for pose adjustment, such as hand air pumps or buttons for electrical operation (such as inventions with U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,315 issued to Ortman (1991) or U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,147 issued to Supplee (1995) and others in this category), interfere with natural resting or sleeping habits. All of these devices that allow pregnant woman to rest or sleep in any desirable position at any stage of her pregnancy require complicated steps, as described above, for a specific pose adjustment. The devices that demonstrate their simplicity in its operation (such as U.S. patent issued to Gambin (1993) that uses the idea of a hole in a middle of the pillow to assist pregnant women to rest or sleep in prone position or U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,396 issued in 1985, which is an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,725, issued in 1951, employs an idea of using connected pillows to support pregnant abdomen in prone position but unable to do its function for the end-stage pregnancy size abdomen) are limited for use to a specific pose or a specific stage of pregnancy.